This Day's Getting Better
by boybeater3736
Summary: Heh, yes, it's an MS. After she takes a trippy drug, Katherine wakes up to meet Elladan and Elrohir. Whatever, flame me, see it if care. Part II up!
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Hm, don't own anyone except the MS, Katherine.

Note: I don't really care if ya flame me for a Mary-Sue. This was done just for fun, so it's not gonna make me feel bad if you try and bring me down because you don't like Mary-Sues. SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!!!!

THIS DAY'S GETTING BETTER...

By: boybeater3736

Katherine shuddered in her sleep and woke up. She was in a pile of leaves in a forest she did not recognize.

Why the hell was she in a forest? The last thing she remembered before now was being at a club with some friends, dancing and drinking. Then, Katherine thought, someone offered her this trippy drug and she was so drunk she took it. 'Now you're here,' her mind said. 'In a forest...'

She was just about to pinch herself to make her wake up when she heard something out in the trees. Getting more freaked out by the minute, she stood and turned in the opposite direction of the sound.

After jogging for about 5 minutes she stopped at a stream. The water was clear and cool, making her thirsty. Instead of taking a drink like her mind ordered, Katherine bent over and studied her reflection. She was tall and skinny, with longish, wavy black hair. Her nose and eyebrow was pierced and tattooed was her left shoulder blade. Her make-up (a little smeared from last night) was dark and her complexion was ivory. Katherine was beginning to pull the stray leaves out of his hair when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

Whirling around to see who it was; she saw an ebony-haired being looking at her, with a bow ready to shoot. She immediately knew who it was, for she, thankfully was obsessed with the 'epic film' Lord of the Rings.

"Are you Elladan?" she asked her heavily shadowed eyes wide.

The Elf (who was really Elrohir) gasped and yelled,

"Elladan! Come hither!!!"

Darn! She always got those two idiots switched around. Another Elf, identical to Elrohir, emerged from the trees. As soon as he spotted Katherine, he stopped dead.

"O man dor tuliel le?" he asked in a quavering voice. From what land do you come? 

Katherine stared at him blankly. She wasn't too keen when it came to Elvish.

Elrohir, an arrow still nocked, said, "From what land do you come?"

She stood still as her mind rushed. What should she tell them? That she was from New York, NY?

"I'm not from around here." was all she said.

Elrohir turned to Elladan and whispered quietly to each other in their own tongue, occasionally turning to look at her suspiciously.

Katherine looked at the ground, embarrassed. She was so confused. How could she have been sent here after taking a wonky drug a dude gave her at a club? It didn't make sense. Now, probably, her over protective mother had called the police and was looking for her with them while her alcoholic father slept. Just then, another terrifying thought struck her... would she ever get home?

Elrohir and Elladan's chattering soon stopped and they turned to her.

"Pedich edhellen?" Elladan asked her. Do you speak Elvish? 

Katherine nodded, "Tancave," Yes, 

Elrohir grinned, "Good. How much do you speak? Not a great amount as I earlier perceived."

Katherine shifted, "I get by on what I can say."

Elladan stared at her coldly, making Katherine feel uncomfortable. "Man eneth lin?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

Elrohir smiled again. He asked you what your name was, Wilwarin." Butterfly. 

"Katherine is my name. But you may call me Kath, if you like." Katherine answered. 'What does, "Wilwarin" mean?' she wondered.

"It means butterfly in you tongue."

Katherine was shocked. He had called her a butterfly AND had invaded her thoughts! Of all things! She minded the thought-invading more than the butterfly-calling, though. The shock must have played across her face, (or Elrohir had read her thoughts again) because Elrohir said,

"Oh, I did not mean to upset you, mellon nin. Will you join us in going back to our home of Imladris?"

Katherine's heart leaped... G-Go... with them? And just as her spirit began to soar and she was about to shriek yes, Elladan said, in her language,

"No Elrohir. She is not coming."

Elrohir took no heed of his unusually touchy twin and said,

"I would think your stunned expression says yes, no? Very well, you may share the horse with me."

Elladan sighed heavily as Katherine's eyes widened.

This was getting to be a very good day after all

Ya like? I may continue it if people review, telling me they liked it. Otherwise this is just a little fic-let.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except the MS, Katherine.

Yes, I got a review! Yay! Thanks! dances

THIS DAY'S GETTING BETTER

Part II

By: boybeater3736

Katherine was gently helped up behind the saddle of Elrohir's horse. Her stomach turned as he got on. She slipped her arms around his waist and held on, almost tightly. Elladan mounted his horse and sped off into the tree line, leaving Elrohir and Katherine behind.

"Wait Elladan! Ada is going o hear about this!" cried Elrohir, kicking his horse lightly to make her go.

Katherine closed her eyes and held on. She obviously drank WAY too much last night; she felt like she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes and buried her face in between Elrohir's shoulder blades.

She soon fell asleep, Elrohir's soft breathing and his steed's hoof-beats lulling her into dream.

It was hours before she woke up.

"My Lady Katherine, wake up." said Elrohir when she felt his horse stop.

Groggily, she raised her head. "What?"

"We have reached Rivendell, Wilwarin." She wished he would stop calling her that.

"Oh," she said sitting up. "I suppose I'm here to meet your father. Lord Elrond?"

Elrohir was silent obviously stunned. He sat still, as if listening. Then, suddenly being snapped from his deep thoughts he said,

"Yes, my father. You know him by name? You said you were not from around these lands."

Katherine had to make a quick excuse. "I-I listen and I pay attention, that is all."

"Very well, come inside."

He helped her off the horse and led her through the front door of the palace. It was beautiful and awesomely unbelievable inside. Katherine was led down a corridor, down another hall and into a room. Where, right there, was Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

"Adar," Elrohir began.

Elrond looked up from his scrolls and stared hard at Katherine.

"Who is this?" he said calmly.

"This is Katherine... she is not from these parts." Elrohir answered respectfully.

"As I can see." Elrond said, probably referring to her piercings and odd clothing. "Where did you meet her?"

"Out in the forest earlier today, she was unarmed. I decided to take her back here; seeing it fit she could stay."

"Very well then, from what land do you come mysterious Lady?" Elrond asked standing.

"Like I said... not from around here." Katherine said before Elrohir could answer.

Elrond wasn't buying it... she could tell. But instead of interrogating Katherine further, he said,

"Elrohir, if she is to stay, take her to Arwen. She can find Katherine something suitable to wear for dinner."

Katherine wanted to leap for joy! Arwen! She was going to meet Arwen!

Ya like STILL!?!

Yay!


End file.
